


Enamorado de ti

by HpF2



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, I think all my love poems will have the same damn tags, I wrote it thinking about a girl that attracted me, I'm Bad At Summaries, Love Confessions, Love Poems, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, POV First Person, Poetry, poem
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 15:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HpF2/pseuds/HpF2
Summary: Un joven está enamorado de una hermosa chica, y le escribirá un poema donde irá directo al grano sobre lo que siente por ella.





	Enamorado de ti

**Author's Note:**

> Un poema que escribí para una clase de Literatura. Ni siquiera se sí a mi equipo y yo nos fue bien en ese proyecto, pero seguramente si (gracias a mi habilidad para la poesía xD).  
> 

De algo me he enterado hoy,  
Que de ti enamorado yo estoy.  
Tantas cualidades que tu tienes,  
Loco por ti tú me mantienes.

A tu lado todo es perfecto,  
No logro yo encontrarte defectos.  
De solo verte mi boca se queda muda,  
Contigo podría incluso viajar a la Luna.

En el estómago siento mariposas  
Con solo ver tu cara hermosa.  
Tus chistes risa siempre me dan,  
Y adoro tu empatía y tu amabilidad.

Quiero besarte y abrazarte sin parar.  
Contigo ya hasta me quisiera yo casar.  
Mi vida feliz siempre vas a hacer.  
Y tu novio sin duda quiero ser.

**Author's Note:**

> Para dicho proyecto, mis compañeros de equipo cambiaron los 2 versos finales de la segunda estrofa (según ellos, porque no rimaban bien).  
> Pero aquí lo publico tal cual lo escribí originalmente.  
> Saludos a mi amiga Reyna, quien estaba en mi equipo de proyecto.


End file.
